The Dark Hero and The Princess of Gorgeous
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: Seraphina is outdone by Lieze and her precious "Sir Killia" Falls back in love with her. Seraphina makes a Decision and swiftly leaves her pocket netherworld with her clothes and guns. Upon arrival to a new place (Veldime), She meets Axel the Dark Hero. After agreeing to go to his concert, she finds herself smitten. Axel x Seraphina. Overdrive Axel (Eventually)


Seraphina sighed once again, caressing the barrel if her gun. She sat in her room of the pocket netherworld. Her door was closed and the maid was outside the room making sure no one disturbed them. It had finally been decided, she had lost to Lieze when trying to win Killia's affection and love. Seraphina looked at her wardrobe, she had only a few outfits because she still hadn't gotten anymore. After defeating Void Dark, they returned and received his entire vault worth of money so they were rich but they hadn't gotten the chance to use any of it.

Seraphina decided in an instant. She stood up, grabbing her few outfits and stuffing them in a duffle bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and strapped on her heels, walking out. She walked past Christo and he gave her a confused look. "Where are you going Seraphina?" Seraphina shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue yet, I'll probably be back." She said and she greeted the prinny that acted as the dimensional gate keeper. "Hmmm… What's a cool netherworld?" She asked the prinny and it saluted.

"I have no clue dude! If you want to go to a cool place!? You might want to check out Hades or Veldime dude!" Seraphina tapped her chin. "Axel the Dark Hero is performing in Veldime right now dude!" Seraphina nodded. She had never listened to his music or watched his movies but to her understanding he was a rock artist and an action character in movies, he does his own stunts.

"Send me to Veldime, maybe his concert will cheer me up." The prinny nodded. The portal grew bigger and the prinny saluted her again.

* * *

She was transferred to grassy world. "Hmm?" She looked around it was a rather small town but it was peaceful. In the middle of the town there was a large pot that was smoking and she made her way to it. In front of it was a group of people. "Is that?"

It was none other than the dark hero himself. "Oh come on Adell, I've been trying to get someone good at fighting for the other role but nobody is good enough, you fit the bill perfectly, please!?" A man with red hair and a scar on his cheek shrugged.

"I dunno what to tell you man, I'm not a good actor for one, and for two Rozalin would never let me live it down if I went into a movie with you." As he said that the door to a mid sized house opened. Out stepped a beautiful woman with blonde hair. She was wearing a simple white dress and white shoes.

"Adel- Axel is that you? I haven't seen you since the battle with the imposter." Axel grinned and held up a peace sign.

"You're talking about when I destroyed Zenon myself right?" Rozalin sighed and nodded, just going along with it. "I was just here asking Adell to be a star in my coming movie, the dark hero rises." Rozalin shook her head and glared at Adell. Adell put his hands up defensively.

"I turned him down toots calm down!" Rozalin growled at the nickname but she smiled. She grabbed him by his ear. "W-Why!?" He asked and she dragged him away.

"Because I need your help. Now let's go." Adell sighed and let himself get dragged away. Axel scratched his head, giving him a nervous smile. Axel turned and his eyes caught those of Seraphina's. His eyes widened. A blush came to her cheeks as she thought he was staring at her. He walked toward her and then past her to her surprise. He greeted a man with ruggish looks.

"Yo director." Axel said and the man turned to him and smiled. Axel smiled back. It seemed that they were good friends.

"Axel Darling, you need to prepare for the concert." Axel shrugged. He never really took the time to prepare for anything as he found it to be a waste of time, he was already perfect.

"Yeah right, I'll just show up on time and rock their worlds like I always do." The director shook his head and Axel gave him a confused look.

"There is word going around that the Princess of Gorgeous is going to be there." Axel's eyes widened as did Seraphina's. Word truly travels fast. Seraphina muttered something about good for nothing prinnies. "You wouldn't want to look bad in front of someone like that would you?"

Axel jumped back and a stage appeared below him. He grinned. "Yeah right! I'm Axel, the Dark Hero and the President of Hades! Like I would be intimidated by someone like that!" Seraphina waved to him.

"You mean someone like me?" Axel's eyes widened. He stuttered and no words came out. "Speechless? No surprise men are often left speechless by my beauty!" Axel just grinned. He flapped his white coat and his features seemed to get stronger.

"So you're the princess of Gorgeous huh? You don't look that special! The show is tonight and if you show up I am going to rock your world!" Axel yelled Seraphina giggled cutely and Axel felt a small bit of pink come to his cheeks.

"I'm looking forward to it Dark Hero Axel." She said seductively and she winked at him. The stage disappeared and Axel grinned at her.

"Director! Lets go, I have a show to prepare for!" The director saluted and they ran to the gatekeeper. They disappeared through a portal. Seraphina turned and looked around the town.

'Now I just have to find somewhere to stay.' She thought. She spotted a demon woman with an eye in the middle of her forehead. "Hello, is there an inn around here?" She asked the woman and the woman grinned at her.

"Why hello there, no there isn't but you're welcome to stay in my house for awhile." Seraphina slowly nodded.

"Are you su-" The woman held up her hand and pointed at the medium sized house.

"Ask Adell, my son, to show you the guest room." Seraphina nodded. She walked to the door and turned the handle it opened and she walked in. She was greeted with an amazing smell.

"H-Hello?" She asked aloud and Adell greeted her with a confused look.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" He asked. She noticed that the man was clearly battle experienced and he was strong enough to at least beat Red Magnus.

"Your mom said you had a guest room I could use?" Adell face palmed, his mother was always offering people the empty guest room and they always left quickly after dealing with the household for a short amount of time. Adell then nodded and he scanned the room with his eyes before turning around.

"Taro! Come here!" A cow like humanoid demon charged down the stairs. "Hey, slow your roll, I just wanted you to show her the guest room, she'll be staying with us for as long as she can stand it." Adell said and Taro nodded.

"I'm T-Taro nice to meet you… miss?" Taro was asking for her name and she smiled kindly at him. This was a fresh start right.

"My name is Sera." Taro nodded. He led her up the stairs and to a guest room. The room was simple and clean. The bed was white and comfortable while the floor was simple oak hardwood. It was very homey. Taro left and Seraphina sat on the bed. She should get ready for the show.

Seraphina used the time to do her hair, change her clothes, and get her wallet and belongings ready. "Hmm." She had decided on a black top under a white short sleeve jacket that stopped just below her breasts. She wore tight blue jeans and black heels. Her two favorite guns were on each side of her hips, tucked into her jeans to stay hidden. She descended the steps of her temporary home and she was greeted with the sight on Adell and Rozalin bickering again. She could tell that they loved each other though. She looked down. 'I wish I could find that.'

Adell stopped her on her way out. "Oh you're leaving? Have you eaten yet, Sera was it?" She shook her head truth be told she was hungry but she was just going to eat on the way. "Well we finished dinner do you want to eat before you leave?" Seraphina slowly nodded again.

"Yes please." Adell nodded and he set another chair at the table. The three sat down and served themselves from a big stewpot in the middle of the table. They ate in silence. After the meal Seraphina stood up. "Thank you for the meal." She said and Adell nodded.

"Of course. Tell Axel I said hello." He said knowing full well where she was going. She nodded and Rozalin took their dishes. Adell stood up and escorted Sera outside. "Hey I know Axel can be hard to handle sometimes but he means well. If it's not too much to ask, could you just grit your teeth and put up with him?" Sera giggled.

"Oh please, I had to deal with with a couple of people that were much worse than him." Adell sweat dropped.

"You say that now." Sera nodded and left through the dimensional gate.

* * *

She arrived to a crowded place with mostly prinnies.

"Hmm, well at least he's popular." She muttered and she walked to get a ticket. She made it to the counter and asked for one.

"Oh are you the princess of gorgeous? There's a seat saved for you in the front row." Sera sweatdropped. Axel was going out of his way to be obnoxious.

"Fine." She walked in and there were only six seats in the front row, the five seats that she wouldn't be sitting in were occupied by people who she assumed to be his family. What caught her eye was that they were poor looking. She at down and they paid her no mind. The room then went dark. A spotlight lit the stage and Axel was there. He had a guitar in his hand and he looked at her. A grin came to his face as he strummed the electric guitar.

"WELCOME!" Axel yelled to the crowd and they roared. "Tonight we have a special guest all the way from Gorgeous! Welcome the princess herself!" A spotlight lit up Sera and she smirked at Axel, was he trying to embarrass her? "SERAPHINA!" The crowd roared and she stood up, waving back at the crowd.

Axel's grin widened and he strummed his guitar again. "Tonight is going to be amazing!" Sera heard prinnies yell. "He's going to play White Tiger!" It was a song Axel had in most of his movies when be made an appearance. "Wooohooo duuude!" Sera grinned and watched as Axel began.

* * *

-Play Ost: White Tiger, Axel's Theme-

* * *

Axel performed amazingly and he grinned the entire time, watching her eyes light up at his music. He knew he was a good artist. He may not be a good actor but he was an amazing singer and guitarist. He played fifteen songs and he ended the concert. They crowd began to disperse and even Axel's family left. Sera made her way onto the stage and into the back. She knocked on his door. "Come in!" She heard and she opened the door. Axel was sitting down.

He was shirtless and sweaty. "Oh hey Seraph-" She raised her hand. "Sera is fine." He nodded. "What's up Sera~?" She smirked at him.

"You were amazing out there tonight, I was honestly expecting you to half ass it and only play like eight songs." Axel shrugged. He grinned.

"That's usually what I do but I made an exception to my usual antics when I promised to rock your world." Axel said and he turned around. He took off the fake lightning bolt eyebrows and splashed water on his face, taking off some eyeliner and other makeup to make him look presentable. "So did you just come to congratulate me or what? Can I expect you to come to my next show?" He asked turning back around.

She walked toward him and straddled his lap in the chair. "My balor gaze doesn't work on you so I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Axel was caught off guard by her antics. "You haven't finished rocking my world yet have you?" She asked sexily and his hands made their way to her waist. He pressed his lips to her neck and she lifted her chin, giving him more access. He leaned up to her ear and whispered.

"Not even close." She purred seductively and smashed her lips to his.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

* * *

Axel woke up with a weight on his chest and he opened his eyes, finding a naked Seraphina using his bare chest as a pillow. "That's one way to end the day I guess." Axel, despite being a rock star, was pretty poor and he rarely had females throw themselves at him. Much less princesses. He could get used to that kind of thing.

He managed to pry himself out of her grip and he slid his pants on. He stood up, ready to begin the day, they were in his tour bus. "Awake before me? That's odd." She said while yawning. She pulled her feet over the side of the bed and he whistled at her. She blushed and covered herself. "Perv!" He grinned.

"I can't help it, It's not every day that I have beautiful woman seduce me after a concert." She snorted.

"Yeah right, you're a literal rock star, you probably have woman throw themselves at you all the time." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She pulled the blanket over herself.

"Albeit being a rockstar I don't have that many fangirls, and the ones that I do have, I turn down." Sera frowned. "Then why didn't you turn me down, I mean you could have at any time." He looked at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair. "I honestly don't know… it felt right." Sera slowly nodded. "So are you going to keep this a one night stand or is this gonna become a regular thing?" Axel asked out of the blue. She frowned.

"W-Well…" She gained a smirk. "It depends on how much you woo me over from the concerts." Axel shot her a grin and a small blush came to her cheeks. "Then I'll just have to make it a mission to make every concert better and better." Sera felt her heartbeat speed up. He was saying that he would double his efforts if it meant that she would come after the concerts and sleep with him. "It doesn't have to be just sex if you dont want it to." He said out of no where. "As a matter of fact, wanna grab some breakfast?" Sera slowly nodded.

"Well then lets go." He said and he got ready to leave before he realized something. "We should probably get dressed and take showers first." She giggled. She really enjoyed his company.

* * *

- **Thanks for reading, Review and tell me what you think-**


End file.
